


Monster

by MusicallyActive



Series: Taiyuu OCT One-Shots [3]
Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Trauma, Gen, Ghosts, Kidnapping, NOMUS - Freeform, Nonbinary Character, Quirk Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Quirkless Character, Senshi Yasashii (OC) centric, Taiyuu High, The Court - Freeform, for now that is :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicallyActive/pseuds/MusicallyActive
Summary: "Like my predecessor before me, I will continue the creation of the Nomu. And this time-" He grinned, fiddling with a few settings on a holo-tablet. "This time, I will succeed where he had failed."He pressed a final button, and then a needle was struck into Yasashii's arm. Yasashii thought they knew what pain felt like, but this-This was far worse than anything they had experienced before.
Relationships: Senshi Yasashii (OC) & Kuzu Onoma | Woolfsboon (OC), Takakutou Shakou (OC) & Kyokkou Nora | Aurora (OC), Takakutou Shakou (OC) & Senshi Yasashii (OC)
Series: Taiyuu OCT One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaaay folks prepare for the angst train! This is not cannon compliant with my OC's story line as this is an alternate ending to one of my previous fics titled 'What is Right and What is Wrong' but boy howdy are y'all in for a train wreck of a fic. Although it is technically not necessary to read 'What is Right and What is Wrong' for you to understand the concepts of this story, I highly recommend you do so for the full context!
> 
> TW for minor injuries and a character being turned into a nomu :')
> 
> Senshi Yasashii is my character, and Takakutou Shakou is Sappho's!

The pain had started small for Yasashii, first when they were knocked out while trying to carry Takakutou away from a crazy store cashier; then it had gotten a little worse when they had to restrain their friend to keep her from hurting them. And then again, when they had to watch Takakutou slowly but surely, start to doubt the way she was treating those around her. 

But Yasashii was used to pain. They were used to having their hair pulled, or being hit or bruised or sore because kids or adults couldn't seem to handle having a powerless person in a world of the powered, and that's fine. Yasashii could handle the pain, they always have before, but there came a point in time where they realized that the villains holding them captive wanted to do more to them than simply making them hurt. They wanted to break them.

It was day three-ish, it was difficult to tell time in a room with no windows, in their cell with Takakutou and help had yet to arrive despite the message Kutou had sent during their first escape attempt. Things were not going as smoothly as they had hoped.

"Where are you taking them?" Takakutou rasped, voice hoarse but filled with defiance and _fear._

"Nowhere of your concern." Suru laughed, eyeing her straining chains with glee. "At least for now, anyways. We're here to simply… make use of an expendable pawn."

"I won't join you if you hurt them." Takakutou replied, stumbling to her feet and almost immediately falling over. "I won't I won't I won't."

"Oh _Shakou_ ," Suru laughed, patting her on the head with false-sweetness. "Like I ever believed you would actually _join us_ anyways. Nothing you say or do can stop this, _hero."_

"Shakou don't-" Yasashii coughed, trying to meet Kutou's eyes. They would not let this villain associate Kutou's name with fear. "-don't worry about me! I'll be okay, remember?" They clinked their chains together in a familiar pattern. _I'm okay I'm okay I'm okay._

When the villains started dragging them out of their cell, Yasashii looked at Shakou and smiled. They've been told it's always better that the last memory you have of someone is when they're smiling. It makes their goodbyes that much less painful to bare, and Yasashii is sure to have plenty of pain in their near future.

"Hope!" Yasashii yelled, right before the door closed shut. "Don't lose hope, Shakou!"

The door closed, and then a white dishrag was shoved in front of Yasashii's nose and mouth, and all they knew was darkness.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Yasashii woke several times during the transition from their shared cell with Shakou to The Doctor's lab.

Once, they woke to being roughly dragged across a gravel ground, during which someone quickly took notice and chloroform was once again shoved into their face.

Another time, Yasashii woke to the dim lighting of the back of a vehicle. They weren't sure if it was a car or a truck or a train because they were so _tired_ and their whole body ached with bruises and sores and injuries that hadn't had the chance to heal. Yasashii was just so _tired,_ and they had only meant to close their eyes for just a second until sooner or later, they were being shaken awake by the same villains who tore them away from their cell.

Yasashii struggled in the villain's hold, but their bodily functions were slowed with the drugs in their system. 

"Just _get in_ you little shit!" The villain scoffed, shoving Yasashii inside a giant metal cage. "You'll get what you deserve in _time_ and I will enjoy every last second of it you Quirkless freak!"

Yasashiii winced, hitting the floor of the cage with a thud. They were used to this, they could handle this, they could take this kind of pain. Just as long as these villains weren't hurting Kutou anymore then Yasashii was fine, they were _fine._

As long as Kutou was safe.

"I see my first test subject has arrived! How timely." A man stated somewhere to Yasashii's right, effectively startling them out of their thoughts.

The room was dark, dimly lit by a monitor station somewhere further inside, but Yasashii could make out this man's face very clearly.

"Name: Senshi Yasashii, Project number one thousand and forty one, age fifteen, and-" the doctor paused, a sparkle in his eyes that left Yasashii quivering. " _Quirkless!_ Ohoho- a perfect blank slate! No quirk factors scrambling to keep up with an overabundance of quirks, no no no! Forty-one you are like an empty cup and this project will finally fill you to the brim with the essense that is my discoveries." 

He laughed, yanking Yasashii forward by their hair. They were too exhausted to stop them, why were they so _slow-_ they weren't this tired in the cell-

"The drugs are working wonders already! This is perfect, such a pristine subject!" He paused, looking them in the eyes. "You will be my finest creation yet! You should be honored, forty-one. It's not just anyone who gets to be my top subject, no, I think you'll be the first of some of the greatest Nomu I've ever created."

He laughed, releasing Yasashii's hair and letting them fall to the floor of the cage with a thud. 

"Like my predecessor before me, I will continue the creation of the _Nomu._ And this time-" He grinned, fiddling with a few settings on a holo-tablet. "This time, I will _succeed_ where he had _failed."_

He pressed a final button, and then a needle was struck into Yasashii's arm.

  
  


Yasashii thought they knew what pain felt like, but _this-_

This was far worse than anything they had experienced before.

It felt like there was something _inside_ them that wasn't supposed to be there, it felt like there was a new nerve growing where there wasn't before. It felt violating and _wrong,_ and they could feel their bones shaking and spasming as whatever it was went through their system.

  
  


Yasashii screamed.

  
  


* * *

"Astounding!" The doctor exclaimed, reading the results that his holo-tablet displayed. "The first quirk went through with far less resistance than number Forty's had. Physical strain aside, Forty-One, you seem to be taking this better than expected."

Yasashii wanted to _cry,_ but it had been a full day since they had last had something to drink and they couldn't afford to waste the water.

"I think you'll take the next five rounds even better!" The madman laughed, pressing the button once more.

Was Yasashii still screaming? They didn't know, they didn't _know-_

* * *

Yasashii was… alive. They were alive and they were breathing and they could feel the cool metal of the cage's floor against their face. They could feel how _wrong_ their limbs felt to be so _long_ , and they could feel the three new quirks bubbling inside them, waiting to be used.

It felt like too much, it _was_ too much- but somehow, it seemed like they could never fully die.

They wouldn't die, they _couldn't,_ because Shakou was waiting for them in that cell. Shakou was waiting for them, and they _promised- they promised_ that they would escape. So they would. They had to.

Carefully, softly, Yasashii tapped a few familiar beats onto the cage's floor.

_I'm okay._

"You're still coherent!" The doctor exclaimed, delighted. "Let's see how long that will last, hm? It's time for round four!"

  
  


_I'm okay I'm okay I'm okay_

* * *

  
  


Yasashii had a few new things about them that they didn't have when they first entered the cage forever ago.

Their hair, which was once a silky dark brown, had turned into a ghostly-white. Yasashii actually wasn't sure if that was because of a new quirk or it was from trauma.

Their limbs, which were once proportional and normal, had been elongated just enough for them to look unnatural, their skin darkened into a charred coal black. It made them look just a little bit more like the freak they had been called all their life.

They- they had a quirk now. Several, actually. The first, _Exorcist_ , allowed them to see the ghosts of the people they looked at. It- it allowed them to see how many people a person had _killed_ who actively wanted vengeance. 

Yasashii was lucky that they had to actively focus on using it in order for their quirk to remain active. They didn't know what they would have done if they were forced to watch the horrifying creatures- the horrifying things that _monster_ of a _Doctor_ had done to people like them.

Yasashii's second quirk was called _Mole,_ it allowed the user to dig into soil and dirt at a speed of eighteen to twenty feet per hour. This quirk was tested outside the cage, the doctor ordering them to dig through the ground as fast as they could.

Afraid of what would happen if they didn't do what he said, Yasashii had complied.

  
  


Yasashii's third and final quirk hurt to think about. It hurt to use, because it reminded them of- of their little sister. It reminded them of their _family._

_Rock Candy_ allowed it's user to create structures of rock candy as big as the person themself, and possibly even larger, assuming they had the sugar in their bloodstream to handle it. The structures of candy could be complex, or they could be a large chuck of rock candy, but just _thinking_ of candy sent Yasashii into a spiral of _Kochona and Ameko and Taiyuu-_

  
  


They didn't use that one very much, whether the Doctor wanted them to or not.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_"When I was alive,"_ a woman with talons and an extra set of arms said wistfully. " _I had the very same quirk the Doctor gave to you."_

_"Mole?"_ Yasashii asked in sign language, hurting and in pain and wishing they were anywhere- anywhere but here.

" _Yes."_ She nodded, lost in the old memories of her life. " _But there's one thing… one thing I never told the Doctor. I kept it… a secret."_ She laughed, eyes vacant and empty. There was something missing, something _not right_ about her that left Yasashii on edge.

" _What was it?"_ Yasashii signed, hands quaking and thoughts filled of _home_ and _Shakou_ and _Kochona._

_"It doesn't just work in dirt and soil."_ She whispered. " _It works on gravel and cement too. It's too bad I was kept in a metal cage."_ She sighed, longingly. " _I could've escaped, had I had the chance. Then- then I could've gotten my revenge sooner, for what that FREAK did my sweet little Akari."_

And with that, the woman laughed, fading back into the lonely empty air space of the Doctor's lab.

She could have escaped? Oh. Maybe- maybe Yasashii could escape too. _No no no-_ Escape had to be done with _Shakou._ They promised her they would get out, so they would. They _would._

They needed to see Shakou, then- then maybe they could escape together. 

_I'm okay._ Yasashii tapped softly against the metal, echoing alone in the empty cavern of a haunted workshop. _I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay._

* * *

  
  


Yasashii was numb. The pain they felt had turned into a constant stream of hurt, a constant feeling of _wrongness_ that never really went away. It felt like there were too many of them packed into one flimsy elongated body.

It felt like Yasashii was hurting from _everywhere_ and there wasn't a way for them to get better. There wasn't a way for them to fix this.

But Taiyuu could fix them, right? Taiyuu was full of heros. Heroes like Lackadaisy and Buckskin and Wolfsboon. And yet- and yet they had sent a signal out. They had sent a message to them and _no one came_.

Maybe that meant Yasashii had to be their own hero. Maybe that meant Yasashii had to save them themself. 

It's not like adults had ever helped them in the past, anyways. Who's to say the people at Taiyuu aren't the same as every other person in Yasashii's life.

They just- they just needed a plan. They needed out out out before the new animal instincts within them drove them _crazy._

_My name._ Yasashii thought. _Is Senshi Yasashii. I will be a hero, and I will see my little sister again._

_I'm okay._ Yasashii tapped, repeated their thoughts to themself until the Doctor returned a few hours later followed by a few court villains and a key to a cramped steel enforced cage.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


"I told you you'd get what you deserved." A villain laughed, shoving Yasashii into their cell once more.

Yasashii's instincts told them to punch him, to slam him into the _ground._

They didn't.

The door slammed shut behind them, and then Yasashii was left to ponder why the room felt so familiar.

"... Senshi?" Yasashii froze, spinning around to face the voice. She looked familiar. She looked like family, she looked-

"Ku...tou?" They whispered hoarsely. Was she really Shakou? She was, she was and Yasashii could feel it. She was real and they were back in their shared cell.

_My name._ Yasashii thought. _Is Senshi Yasashii. I will be a hero, and I will see my little sister again._

"What have they done to you?" She replied, voice crackling. She looked close to crying. Yasashii wondered why.

Yasashii creeped forward slowly, lowering their long limbs to the ground and gently grasping onto one of the chain links attached to Shakou's cuffs.

_I'm okay._ The clinked quietly.

Shakou's tears finally started to fall, and she shakily grabbed onto the fabric of Yasashii's destroyed hoodie.

_I'm okay._ She tapped back, wrapping her arms around Yasashii's torso.

_Oh._ Thought Yasashii. _It really was her._

  
  


* * *

  
  


" _I have a plan."_ They whispered, throat aching from the screaming they had done a few hours prior. Or was it days? Yasashii couldn't tell.

"What've you got Shi?" Shakou asked quietly, rubbing at her wrists.

Yasashii had broken her chains, of course. They were made of metal, just like their cage, but they were _tiny_ , and Yasashii couldn't imagine why they were so hard to get off before.

" _You-"_ Yasashii coughed, mind whirling as a fresh wave of pain hit their system. No no no- keep the instincts at bay and they would be _fine._ Just until they got Shakou out safely.

_My name._ Yasashii repeated mentally. _Is Senshi Yasashii. I will be a hero, and I will see my little sister again._

_"You will need to hold on to me tightly."_ They whispered, the pain in their limbs flaring at the thought of Shakou's added weight. They could deal with it, they could handle pain, they just needed to _get oUT-_

"I would prefer to walk out of this hellhole myself thank you." Shakou replied snarkily. "Though I guess it would depend on what you have in mind. But- Senshi, what- what are you going to do?"

For some reason, Yasashii thought she would mention their worthlessness, their weakness, their Quirklessness. She didn't.

" _I have quirks now."_ They replied slowly, tilting their head to the side. " _I'm useful now. I can save us, now that I'm better."_

Shakou looked at them like they had struck her in the face. Yasashii was confused, this was good right? Everyone always told them having a quirk made them Better and having none made them Weaker.

Shakou made a pained noise in her throat. "You were never- you were never useless, Senshi."

Now Yasashii was _really_ confused. _"I wasn't? Why? Everyone always told me I was."_

Shakou grabbed Yasashii's hand in a tight hold, a silent comfort. "Sometimes," she said quietly. "Sometimes people are _wrong._ And they were wrong about _you_ Senshi. You're-" she paused, inner conflict racing through her eyes. "You're not useless or worthless. So don't say that you are."

Yasashii squeezed Shakou's hand in return. They didn't believe her fully, but it was enough for now.

_I'm okay._ Yasashii tapped, unsure of what to say or do. They felt like they were broken, but it was nice that Shakou seemed to think they were whole. 

Shakou sighed, releasing Yasashii's hand. _I'm okay._ She tapped back, looking at Yasashii with concern.

Yasashii took a deep breath in, pushing away thoughts of pains and aches in their chest that they couldn't control.

" _I will use one of my Quirks to break us out."_ They said quietly, glancing at the gravel floor. " _With another, I will block off the entrance to slow them down."_

"You can do that?" Shakou asked, surprise lighting up her features. "Senshi, what kind of quirks did they give you?"

Yasashii stood up gently, walking closer to the door and concentrating on one of the _hurts_ that had been bottled inside them. 

A rock candy piece the size of their palm sprang forward from Yasashii's hands and it _hurt hurt hURT_ but they _needed_ to do this so they didn't stop until the rock became the size of a basketball, and then a boulder, and then finally landed onto the ground with a thud at the size of their dorm's refrigerator.

" _Not my Quirks."_ They said breathlessly, remembering the woman's ghost in the Doctor's lab vividly. " _They belong to the Others."_

"The others?" Shakou asked, staring at the giant candy like it was a trick of the light. "What others? Were there other people down there?"

" _No."_ Yasashii replied, quietly. " _The Others died long before I went down there."_

With a glance at the rock holding the cell's door in place, Yasashii quietly mourned for the loss of those people trapped at their captor's side. They wished they could've been their hero like they were for Shakou. Maybe then, that woman and her daughter wouldn't have died so young.

Yasashii looked away from the rock that reminded them of their sister and turned to Shakou with determination. They could handle the hurt in their chest, if it meant they could help her escape. 

" _Now,"_ Yasashii said, pointing to the gravel floor of their cell. " _Now we dig."_

  
  


* * *

  
  


Yasashii broke the surface after a few hours of meticulous digging, finally taking a long awaited breath of fresh air for the first time in days. 

"We-" Shakou coughed, looking around the darkened and quiet park. "We made it."

Yasashii made a noise of agreement, gently placing Shakou down on the ground from her grudging position on their shoulders. It felt like a dream, but they weren't out of danger quite yet.

" _Taiyuu."_ Yasashii mumbled, scrambling to find something they could recognize, a landmark, _anything_ at all. " _We need to find Taiyuu."_

Finally, they spotted something. A little cat cafe at the corner that they had visited with- with- _what was his name? Gakusa! Gakusa Gakusa Gakusa, that's who he was with. Why didn't they remember him? Gakusa is important, very important, Yasashii knows that._

_"Faster, it would be faster if I carried you."_ Yasashii said, voice hoarse and filled with their nerves.

Shakou shook her head stubbornly. "You carried me out of the tunnel, even though I have two _perfectly fine_ feet made for climbing. I can handle a walk to Taiyuu." 

" _You're still hurt."_ Yasashii replied, pointing towards her palms stoically. They still had glass shards engraved in them from the phone she had smashed. 

Shakou put her hands in her pockets. "I'm _fine_ Senshi. I can walk, and I won't be _carried_ into my own school like some helpless princess."

Yasashii frowned. " _You're not helpless_ ." And Shakou really wasn't. She was strong and brave and she wanted to be a _hero,_ and that simple fact alone meant that she was amazing just for trying to _save people._ " _You're strong."_

Shakou snorted. "I _know_ I'm strong, that's what I've been trying to tell _you_. Now let me walk back to my school on my own merits, Stick Kid."

Yasashii debated their options. They really didn't know how much time they had left before someone inevitably tried to walk into their empty cell. 

" _Okay."_ The replied softly, filled with the need to go go _go_ before someone caught up with them.

Carefully, Yasashii called another rock candy chunk into existence, slowly increasing its size until it clogged their escape tunnel like a cork in a wine bottle.

" _Hurry!"_ They croaked, throat aching and raw. " _Quickly_ , _quickly, before they notice."_

Shakou nodded, wincing as she removed her hands from her pockets, and broke into jog that slowly turned into a run as Yasashii caught up with her, leading the way through streets and alleyways until the neighborhoods started looking familiar. Until they finally reached an underground railway station that would lead them to Taiyuu- that would lead them _home._

In the dark hours of the night, Shakou and Yasashii ran a full twelve miles to Taiyuu's underground railway station, looking over their shoulders after even the most innocent of sounds echoed behind them. They could never be too sure that they weren't being followed.

  
  


When the automatic railway finally came to a halt at Taiyuu's front entrance it felt like a dream. It felt like it was too good to be true.

" _Shakou."_ Yasashii gasped, feeling the tears they had been suppressing finally start to fall at the sight of their school's familiar giant doors " _Real? Is this real?"_

Their speech was getting more basic as they felt their control finally slipping away. The pain that had pushed them forward echoing throughout their entire _being_ in it's intensity.

"Yeah." Shakou replied, shaking from exhaustion. She was more hurt than she was letting on, though Yasashii had known that as soon as she had started to run. 

As the two of them stood there, supporting each other's weight as they took small steps towards Taiyuu's entrance, Yasashii thought that this was what it felt like to be a hero.

This was what it felt like, to look a villain in the eyes and _win._

  
  


It made the pain Yasashii endured worth it, in the end. After all, Shakou got out alive. Injured, but alive. And that was all that mattered to Yasashii.

When Aurora and Wolfsboon ran to meet them at the school's entrance, both of them showing their worry in their own separate ways, Yasashii and Shakou finally collapsed together, exhausted, but safe in the arms of their concerned homeroom teachers.

They got to be their own heroes, this time, and they even lived to tell the tale. That's better than nothing.

It's better than nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed! Please leave a comment telling me what you think of my writing, I live off of positive reinforcement :') ♥️


End file.
